User blog:Commodore Jim/Fake Pomeranian Article
The Pomeranian ' is the mascot of the ''Tokyo Jungle franchise. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Biography '''ARF! Once a spoiled pet, this lap dog's life changed forever when all the humans on planet earth mysteriously disappeared. The Pomeranian had to go from pampered to survival mode, relying on his long-dormant instincts to hunt, take over territory, and find a mate. Though small and cute, he is not to be underestimated, because any fluffy dog that can survive in a city full of lions, tigers, and even dinosaurs must be one fierce beast! Gameplay The Pomeranian has probably the absolute shortest range of any fighter in Battle Royale; however, he has several interesting tricks in his moveset to help him still be a formidable foe. His neutral Triangle move, Tall Brush, is something of a counter move. When used, tall grass will spring up around the Pomeranian, hiding him. If an opponent hits the grass, the Pomeranian will lunge out, tackling the opponent and sending them flying away. A good tool for getting people off of you. If used in the air, the Pomeranian will quickly drop to the ground before initiating the move. His side Triangle, Stun Swipe, is a short ranged claw swipe with a long start-up. If it hits, though, the opponent will be stunned, standing in place with small, cartoon birds flying around their head. This leaves them open for any number of combos or supers. His down Triangle, Toxic Prey, has him drop a dead rabbit, which gives off a sickly purple glow. If an opponent touches the rabbit, it will disappear and poison them, causing them to continually lose AP for a few seconds. Two of these rabbits can be on the stage at once. His down Circle, Present Box, causes a present to appear in front of (or under, if in the air) the Pomeranian. Whoever walks across it will "open" it, gaining a small amount of AP. Only one present can be on the stage at a time. When it comes to range, Pomeranian has a few options. His neutral Circle move, Fleabitten, has him scratch his ear with his hind leg, launching a small spray of fleas forward. If this hits an oppenent, they'll be infested with fleas, which will cause them to stop and scratch themselves after a few seconds have passed. Think of it as a sort of delayed stun; if you can get these fleas onto someone before they start up a combo on you, they'll be forced to drop it as they stop to scratch, leaving an opportunity for escape or a counter-attack! His up Circle, Scare Birds, is a simple diagonal projectile, where a crow appears in front of the Pomeranian and he barks at it, causing it to fly away. Interestingly, it has no maximum range, and will be able to hit someone until it finishes flying off screen. The Pomeranian's final projectile is his side Circle, Boar Charge. A wild boar will rush past the Pomeranian, knocking any opponents into the air as it hits them. If used in the air, the boar will fall as it charges, effectively giving it a downward diagonal angle. Super Moves *Level 1 - Hunt - The Pomeranian lunges forward with teeth bared. If he hits opponents with this, they will be KO'd, and the "CLEAN KILL" graphic from Tokyo Jungle will appear over the Pomeranian. If he misses, he'll droop his tail and whimper. *Level 2 - The Pack - The Pomeranian howls, and four other Pomeranians appear behind him. They will follow him around, clawing and biting at anything they come across for a KO. *Level 3 - A cutscene plays where the Pomeranian tries to sneak up on a chicken. The chicken looks behind itself and runs off clucking. The Pomeranian then hears a roar, and looks up to see a lion standing over it. The Lion swipes at the Pomeranian, but it evades and jumps onto its head, barking happily. Control then returns to the player, who is controlling the Lion with the Pomeranian riding on it. The lion can lunge, bite, roar to stun enemies, and also command a Lioness to charge quickly across the screen as a projectile. Any attacks (barring the roar) that hit an enemy will KO them. Introduction and Ending Animation Introduction A rabbit looks up, before being pounced on by the Pomeranian, who quickly eats it, leaving nothing but bones. The Pomeranian hops in, chases its tail, then barks happily. Winning Screen The Pomeranian barks happily as a graphic next to him shows he's ranked up from Veteran to Boss. The Pomeranian howls, then a female Pomeranian surrounded by hearts and sparkles walks across the screen, causing the Pomeranian to chase after her. Losing Screen The Pomeranian whimpers and curls up on the ground. Colors Black Pomeranian The Black recolor of the Pomeranian in Tokyo Jungle. White Pomeranian The White recolor of the Pomeranian in Tokyo Jungle. Costumes Veteran Survivor The Pomeranian's default appearance, as see in Tokyo Jungle. Pampered Pooch The Pomeranian in a red doggy sweater, as seen in the Tokyo Jungle Story Mode. ERC-X The model of Sony's AIBO robotic dog playable in Tokyo Jungle. Gallery pomeraniantj.jpg|The Pomeranian as seen in Tokyo Jungle. pomeraniansweater.jpg|Pomeranian in a red sweater, as seen in the Tokyo Jungle Story Mode. pombw.jpg|The Black and White Pomeranian variants cleankill.png|The Clean Kill graphic. erc-x.png|ERC-X Trivia *Pomeranian is the only quadrupedal combatant in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. He is also by far the smallest. *Pomeranian's block has him hiding under a small, overturned dumpster. References Me! Category:Blog posts